


Rien ne sert de courir (NaNoWriMo 2014)

by ebm9



Category: Original Work
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebm9/pseuds/ebm9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après une série de cataclysmes climatiques, les humains réfugiés dans des Villes polluées se trouvent face à la Nature qu'il doivent reconquérir. Seulement, le désert qui recouvre la planète a aussi eu le temps de se repeupler...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je publie chaque semaine le résultat de mon travail quotidien sur mon projet NaNoWriMo 2014. Semaine 1 : 8157 mots.

Lily faisait glisser ses doigts distraitement sur l'écran son écran flexible. « Dans quelques heures arriveront de nouvelles recrues, il faudra s'en occuper. » Pensa-t-elle en buvant un thé brûlant. 

Elle soupira : « Quelle plaie. »

Son écran indiquait que la météo serait radieuse, pas un seul nuage dans le ciel. Ils pourront faire voler les drones. Lily fronça les sourcils, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient essayé d'envoyer des drones en reconnaissance, de nombreuses unités avaient mystérieusement disparues en plein vol. Un moment, il y a un retour de signal, la seconde suivante l'engin a disparu. Ce n'est pas un crash, il y a des programmes pour surveiller ça. Ils ont juste disparus des radars. Comme dans les vieilles histoires sur les extra-terrestres où les gens disparaissaient sans laisser de traces. Lily aimait que sa grand-mère lui raconte comment à son époque ils avaient attendu que des aliens viennent les sauver d'eux-mêmes. Mais après les cataclysmes climatiques, personne n'y croyait plus trop, personne ne croyait en rien. Un cynisme mortel avait rempli les espérances des humains qui s'étaient jetés dans la consommation dans l'attente de la mort.

Lily pensait que cela devait être en lien avec leur absence de contact avec la Nature, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait postulé comme ingénieure pour les Centres : c'était la seule manière d'échapper à la pollution des Villes et de se rapprocher de la Nature. Malgré tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté, elle n'avait jamais rencontré de bête mystique, de maladie incurable ou de tribu cannibale. Par moments, elle en était presque déçue. Son travail consistait à cartographier les alentours de manière très précise, ce que permettait les drones. Du coup, même en dehors des Villes, elle passait son temps devant un ordinateur. Lily envia les cartographes antiques qui devaient marcher et voyager afin de tout explorer.  
– Lily !  
L'intéressée leva les yeux de son écran. Un garde venait vers elle : « Tu dois venir voir ça ! On en a attrapé une !   
– Une quoi ?  
– Une sirène !

Lily se leva d'un bond et replia son écran dans la poche de sa veste. « Une sirène ! Depuis le temps, enfin un peu d'animation ! ». Elle sortit du complexe para-militaire et arriva dans la cours inondée de lumière. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la prise, elle fut d'abord déçue. La sirène en question n'avait rien à voir avec les représentation antiques des sirène marines. La pauvre bête était emprisonnée par des filets magnétiques qui l'empêchait de bouger. Elle paraissait humaine, c'est-à-dire qu'elle avait deux jambes, deux bras, un corps et une tête. La ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Les mains et pieds étaient de longues nageoires qui paraissaient dures et son visage était recouvert par une sorte de masque à gaz allongé en pointe. La sirène était couverte d'une combinaison qui avait la couleur du sable et qui était couverte d'étranges tuyautages qui étaient fuselé pour permettre un géo-dynamisme important.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce n'est pas tellement un bête mystique. Mais plutôt une tribu proche de l'homo sapiens qui a développé une technologie pour voyager dans le sable comme dans l'eau. »

C'était Julio qui parlait, le chef mécanicien. A la vue de Lily, il se leva et se mit au garde-à-vous. L'ingénieure portait la combinaison bleue et Julio, la grise. Elle était sa supérieure hiérarchique et la seule gradée du Centre. Elle avait fini cheffe par voie de fait.

« Repos. Dit Lily. Est-ce que c'est vivant ?  
– Il respire par son masque à oxygène, nous avons essayé de l'enlever mais on dirait que c'est greffé à sa peau.  
– La prochaine fois vous attendrez que l'on examine avant d'essayer de faire des choses, réprimanda Lily. »  
L'ingénieure se rapprocha de la bête qui était étrangement calme. Elle pouvait l'entendre respirer mais ne pouvait voir ses yeux cachés par des verres teintés. Est-ce vraiment une bête mystique ou bien un humain dans une combinaison qui lui était inconnue ?

« Bonjour ? »

La bête pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Attention, cheffe, c'est peut-être dangereux ! Dit un garde.  
– Je pense plutôt intelligente et tant qu'elle n'est pas en danger, elle ne fera rien. Répondit Lily, puis en se retournant vers la sirène, tu as faim ? »

Pour aider à la compréhension de la bête, Lily mima le geste de manger.La sirène secoua la tête. Tout le monde recula de surprise. Lily se figea.

« Est-ce que tu nous comprends ? »

La sirène ne bougea pas. Elle essaya de se libérer des liens qui la retenaient mais sans succès.

« Cheffe, faites attention ! Cria un garde.  
– Tu comprends qu'on ne peut pas te laisser partir. On te considère toujours comme potentiellement dangereuse. Dit Lily en s'adressant à la sirène.  
– Cheffe, je ne sais pas si c'est un bonne idée de communique avec… ça. Dit Julio, C'est dangereux, vous l'avez dit vous même. Je pense qu'il faudrait avertir la police.  
– Je suis certain qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse. Et je ne veux pas voir la police déployer ses forces alors qu'un groupe de citadins sont en train d'arriver. Cela va juste leur foutre la trouille et personne ne voudra rejoindre les Centres.  
– On fait quoi alors ? Demanda un garde.  
– On la garde dans une cellule. »

Lily jeta un dernier regard à la sirène qui n'avait pas bouger. « On se reparlera dans quelques heures » Pensa l'ingénieure.

***

Il ouvra les yeux, il faisait noir. Il les referma. Noir. Encore.

« Où suis-je ? » Pensa-t-il.

Il ne reconnaissait pas son corps ni l’endroit où il était. Il n’était même pas sur d’être réveillé. Il rouvrit les yeux et les referma encore une fois. Il était dans un lit, dans une chambre. Quelle chambre ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Le cauchemar qu’il venait d’avoir traînait encore sa peur dans ses veines. Il suait d’effroi. Son rêve paraissait trop réel une projection de son inconscient. Encore une fois. « Est-ce que c’est chez moi ? » Il essaya de se calmer, il rouvrit les yeux doucement. Son horloge marquait sept heures vingt-neuf. « Une minute avant qu’il sonne. » Pensa-t-il. L'horloge, le lit, tout reprenait sa place dans sa mémoire. 

« Bip. Bip. Bip. » Le bruit du quotidien.

Il était chez lui, il s’appelait Paul. Ce qu’il venait de vivre n’était qu’un mauvais rêve comme il en faisait régulièrement. Il claqua la porte de chez lui. Paul était en retard, comme d'habitude.

« Votre ticket de transport, s’il vous plaît. » Le contrôleur de la ligne B7 sorti Paul de son état second.  
« Votre titre de transport. Continua-t-il.  
— Je… Une seconde. » Balbutia Paul.

Paul fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de sa carte magnétique qui lui donnait accès au métro de la Ville. Pendant ce temps, le contrôleur se mit à penser que si Paul n’avait pas son ticket, cette « prise » serait ajoutée à son carnet et que peut-être, il sera promu sur une ligne plus calme. La C6 par exemple qui passe par les beaux quartiers de la Ville, qui a très peu de voyageurs. Oui, la C6 serait un changement assez radical par rapport à la B7 qui est toujours pleine de fraudeurs.

« Le voici. » Paul tira de la pochette de sa veste un carte en plastique. La machine bipa et le contrôleur disparu, ses rêves de promotions avec. Dans les mouvements de foule du métro, il n’y a pas de place pour l’attente ou le doute. Paul ronchonna doucement dans son écharpe sur le retard que ce contrôle lui avait coûté.

Arrivé devant son immeuble, il fit passer une carte magnétique qui lui ouvrit les portes d’acier. Ensuite, il passa à la machine de pointage. Malgré tout le progrès que la société avait pu faire, les patrons tenaient toujours à faire pointer leurs employés, comme les gardiens d’une étrange tradition.

« Schlak. »

On était le 15 du mois, demain Paul et sa section partiront pour un voyage vers le centre de vacances des Plaines. C’était la semaine « naturelle » obligatoire qu’avait imposé le gouvernement dans ses réformes sur la santé des citoyens. Les villes étaient devenues si peuplées et dépourvues de verdure que les Etats décidèrent de conserver certains paysages qui servaient de centre d’études et de vacances. La plupart de ces centres de vacances étaient comblés d’arbres en plastiques et d’herbe synthétique, mais les citadins habitués à la fumée et au béton ne voyaient pas la différence. Cela faisait plusieurs générations que les ballades en forêt étaient reléguées à une pratique considérée comme dépassée. La raison principale était que les véritables endroits naturels étaient protégés et n’étaient accessibles que pour une petite portion de la population. Ainsi, ceux qui n’avaient pas les moyens développèrent d’autres hobbies moins coûteux. 

Paul n’avait pas envie d’y aller, il ne voulait pas attraper ces allergies que les gens des Villes attrapent là-bas. Des histoires circulaient sur les virus que les gens attrapaient dans l’Ancien Temps, à l’époque où la médecine n’avait pas réussi à guérir la plupart des maladies. On racontait que des gens mourraient à l’approche d’un arbre, secoués d’horrible convulsions. Paul avait vu un film ou deux sur le sujet. On en parlait aussi sur Internet.

Aujourd’hui toutes les maladies étaient éradiquées, il ne restait plus que quelques allergies dues à la pollution de l’air et des aliments. C’est mieux qu’avant, disait-on, les gens ne meurent plus de la peste, de la goutte ou du cancer. C'était grâce aux avancées de la médecine.

Dans l’ascenseur, Paul attendait son étage avec une dizaine d’autres personnes. Personne ne parlait, un silence gêné régnait parmi les employés. Une personne marmonnait une mélodie en essayant de détendre l’ambiance, sans succès.

Quand l’ascenseur arriva au sixième étage, Paul sortit avec quatre autres personnes qu’il ne connaissait pas. Pourtant, l’une d’entre elles marmonna un inaudible « bonne journée ». Paul marcha encore une dizaine de minutes dans les couloirs gris, il n’entendait que le bruit des pas sur la moquette usée, le crissement du papier et les murmures de quelques conversations autour d’un mauvais café. Des têtes se hochèrent à son passage, salutations sobres et anonymes.

Toute la matinée coula dans un ordre parfait : l’ordre quotidien. Vers dix heures, Paul prit sa pause-café. Les sujets de conversations gravitaient autour du voyage organisé par la société :  
« C’est bientôt, je suis impatiente !  
— Je n’ai jamais été dans la Nature…  
— Tu as une idée des habits qu’il faudrait prendre ?  
— Ca va me faire du bien, je vais changer d’air. Je sens que je vais adorer, il parait que l’air naturel est excellent pour la peau. »  
Paul regardait son café refroidir. Ces discussion n’étaient pas importantes tout comme son travail, tout comme cette excursion. Paul était un employé comme d’autre dans une entreprise où seules les détails des chemises permettaient de différencier les gens.

Paul ne comprenait pas que des gens aient envie de se risquer leur vie pour voir un bout de plante verte. Il était un employé de seconde classe et il assistait aux discussions des cadres dans un silence renfrogné. Paul ne disait rien, il ne disait jamais rien.

Il venait d’une famille de petite bourgeoisie. Depuis les vingt dernières années, la classe bourgeoise s’était agrandie grâce à des ouvriers de plus en plus riches et à des aristocrates de plus en plus rares. Finalement, au bas de l’échelle sociale, il n’y avait qu’une fine couche d’ouvriers en voie de disparition, d'hors-la-loi, de parias, d’anormaux et autre déviants. Tout ce qui était au-dessus formait une vague classe moyenne, bourgeoise et sans aucune tradition. Les derniers aristocrates étaient réduits à l’état de bêtes de foire pour les journaux à paillettes. Paul avait un toit et un salaire. Il ne faisait pas trop attention aux gens allongés dans la rue pas plus qu'à ceux qui roulaient en limousine et habitaient le secteur C6.

Son père avait fini à l’aide sociale, un assisté comme tant d’autres discrédités par les politiques rentières à milliards. Il était devenu un numéro d’identification. Les allocations étaient minces, il mourut d’une misère noire dans une maison de repos de banlieue. La mère de Paul s’était remariée à un riche commerçant et il ne la voyait plus. Depuis le décès de son père, leurs relations s’étaient résumées à un coup de fil pour un anniversaire ou à quelques cartes pour les fêtes.

Paul vivait avec sa femme et son fils dans un bâtiment de béton gris dans un complexe de bâtiments gris. Il était dans la tour R-2, appartement 414 au quatrième étage. Une cité-dortoir comme il en existait tant d’autres. Toutes les Villes étaient les mêmes, divisées en quartiers selon le revenu. Les personnes les plus riches pouvaient se payer de jolis trottoirs et le reste devait s’entasser dans des faux-bidons villes. Il n’y avait pas vraiment de quoi se plaindre, c’était bien ça le problème : il y avait un accès aux transports publics, des services disponibles… Mais dans la comparaison entre les différents quartiers, il fallait bien avouer que les choses n’étaient pas les mêmes pour tout le monde.

Paul avait cru au grand changement, à la révolution et aux lendemains qui chantent. Dans sa jeunesse, il avait eu une carte de syndicat et porté le keffieh avec fierté. Il avait lutté pour les droits des autres, pour la liberté et le changement. La vie lui était passée dessus comme un bulldozer sur la forêt amazonienne, il avait perdu ses idéaux et sa rage de lutter. Maintenant, il ne descend plus dans la rue que pour acheter du pain. C’est la classe moyenne, la classe qui n’est pas politisée et qui s’échine à survivre en oubliant de vivre. La vie de Paul était dirigée par l’habitude et un attachement sain aux traditions issues de son quotidien. Depuis la marque de son shampoing jusqu’à son menu du midi. Tout baignait dans une cohérence stricte : il en était ainsi et il en était satisfait.

Vers midi, Paul et quelque uns de ses collègues mangèrent à la cantine un plat qui n’avait ni goût, ni forme. Un produit d’une machine qui servait de cuisinier à l’entreprise. Il y a deux ans, elle avait remplacé l’employé chargé des cuisines qui avait vivement protesté. Le personnel de l’entreprise en avait polémiqué pendant un jour ou deux lors des pauses-café :  
« Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça !  
— Une machine ne remplacera jamais un homme, moi je vous le dis…  
— Je vais en parler au chef de service.  
— Bonne idée, il pourra peut-être faire quelque chose. »  
Puis, l’affaire s’était calmée et plus personne n’en souffla mot. La tendance semblait même s’être inversée :  
« J’aime beaucoup cette nouvelle machine.  
— Oui, il y a vraiment une grande diversité pour un prix très abordable.  
— En plus, les erreurs sont minimes, il n’y a pas de risques d’avoir un plat raté.  
— Et ça va vite…  
– Tout de même, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il l'ai remplacé par une machine.  
– Oh, ça va, tu ne vas pas faire ton technophobe tout de même ! »

Après le déjeuner, tout sa section était conviée à une conférence sur l’excursion en zone naturelle. Il était question de briefer le personnel sur les risques et dangers qui arrivaient dans ce genre d’endroit. Paul soupira, tout dans la Ville était prévention et conseil. Le danger avait été éradiqué en même temps que les maladies.

« La Ville est un endroit sain et sur. » Commençant le premier intervenant de la conférence, le directeur de la section où Paul travaillait. « Mais ce n’est pas le cas des Plaines. Il faut savoir que nos avancées scientifiques et technologiques ont permis à notre monde de vivre pleinement nos vies sans crainte de la Nature. L’humain a réussi à transformer un environnent foncièrement hostile en lieu de plaisance. Voyez simplement nos enfants courir dans la rue sans se soucier de s’écorcher les genoux. Ou bien les personnes âgées qui ne craignent ni l’Alzheimer, ni le cancer. Les exemples ne manquent pas, nous sommes devenus les maîtres de notre environnent. Mais ce n’est pas le cas des Plaines. Ces lieux ont du être désertés par l’humanité à cause de la construction des Villes et constituent le domaine dangereux et violent de la Nature. Ces lieux laissés au cours désordonné de la Nature ont vu y renaître des dangers qui avaient disparus depuis des millénaires. Y sévissent des tribus arriérées et barbares, des maladies auxquelles les vaccins existent depuis des siècles maintenant. C’est aussi là que nous trouvons les lieux de nature : les Centres.» 

Tout au long de la présentation défilait des images de tribus préhistoriques, de corps déformés par la maladie, des images qui firent frissonner toute la salle. Paul détourna les yeux de dégoût. 

« Je vais laisser la parole à Fred maintenant qui est animateur de communauté au Centre où nous allons nous rendre. Il vous expliquera les do's and don't's de la vie hors des zones urbaines. » Les employés applaudirent poliment. Fred était un jeune homme fringant et bronzés de la vie dehors. Il parlait en souriant et faisant de grands gestes pour illustrer ses propos. Il était vêtu de la combinaison des travailleurs de l’État, un signe de réussite sociale. Seules les personnes qui ont montré un soutien suffisant à la politique de l’État reçoivent le droit de porter la combinaison bleu marine. 

« Dehors, le monde est sauvage. Commença Fred de manière dramatique. Rien que vous connaissez ici existe, ni la sécurité, ni l'éducation, ni la politesse. Ces valeurs essentielles à une vie en société. Non, le monde est rendu à l’état naturel, d'une brutalité et d'une hostilité rare. Cependant, nous, humains, ne cessons de repousser les limites de notre lieu de vie. Nous ne pouvons vivre éternellement dans les Villes, c'est pour cela que nous avons établi les Centres des Plaines. Ils sont conçus afin d'étudier et surtout d'occuper ses espaces que nous avons du fuir par le passé. A terme, nous espérons établir de petits cités qui permettront aux Villes de se dégorger et d'apprécier une vie plus simple et moins polluée. »

Des gens rirent doucement. « Une vie hors de la Ville, quelle idée ! » Pensa Paul. 

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, continua Fred, le Centre que vous allez visiter n'est pas un Centre d'exploration et d'occupation de la Nature. Nous l'utilisons pour sensibiliser les gens des Villes à notre travail et peut-être en recruter quelques uns. »

Le cœur de Paul s'arrêta. Un stage obligatoire hors de la Ville, c'était donc cela. 

« Nous sommes d'ailleurs très heureux de voir autant de personnes intéressées, peut-être à la fin de votre séjour, vous rejoindrez nos rangs. »

Paul se senti prit au piège. Il repensait aux rumeurs de restructuration qui couraient dans les couloirs. Quand une société avait trop d'employés, à la place de le renvoyer vers un chômage plus qu'incertain, elle gonflait les rangs des explorateurs des Plaines. Tout était fait pour rendre ses emplois intéressants : un salaire plus que généreux, une situation sociale qui permettait de porter la tunique, une sécurité sociale de qualité pour les héritiers en cas de décès…

« Je sais ce que vous pensez, dit Fred, pourquoi quitter une vie calme de ville pour les dangers des Plaines ? Eh bien, l'excitation, le salaire et bien sur la conscience que vous faites quelque chose pour les générations futures. Notre travail d'occupation est un travail qui est principalement orienté vers le long terme afin que nos enfants puissent jouer dans des espaces verdoyants sécurisé et afin de récupérer des ressources aux mains des tribus qui les gaspillent inconsciemment. Nous sommes les gardiens d'un futur meilleur pour nos enfants et, si nous allons assez vite, pour nous même. Vous serez les porteurs de la Civilisation contre la Barbarie, le monde éduqué face à l'horreur. Vous serez des héros et votre nom sera à jamais inscrit dans l'histoire. Chers amis, vous serez l'Histoire ! »

Applaudissement. La lumière se ralluma. Les employés se levèrent pour retourner à leur travail. Certains allèrent serrer la main de Fred. 

« Paul, je peux te parler ? »

Son patron s'approcha de lui. « Comment tu trouves ça ? Ca t'a donné envie ?

– Je ne sais pas, monsieur, répondit Paul.  
– La peur sans doute de quitter son petit nid, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Oui, un peu de ça. Je ne suis jamais sorti de la Ville.  
– Pas même pour des vacances ? Mais c'est o-bli-ga-toire de voir le reste du monde ! Paul, je vous inscirt à cette excursion que vous le vouliez ou non !  
– Mais monsieur, s'il m'arrive quelque chose ?  
– Ta ta, il ne vous arrivera rien, tout le voyage est sécurisé. Vous ne pensez pas que j'allais vous envoyer sur les lignes de front de la lutte contre la Nature ? Allez, vous avez mine grise, un peu de soleil vous fera du bien ! »

Il s'éloigna sans laisser Paul en dire plus.


	2. 2

Paul n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le bus qui était les amener vers le Centre était immense. Il ressemblait à un 4x4 mais en version pour bus.  


« Belle bête hein ! » Paul se retourna, Fred s'avança vers lui.  
« Moi aussi ça m'a impressionné la première fois. C'est autre chose que les petites voitures de Ville. Cette bête peut traverser des murs en béton. C'est surtout fait pour pouvoir repousser les pirates des Plaines. Ca roule sur tout, blindé, armé. Le véhicule le plus sûr pour traverser les zones entre les Villes et les Centres.  
– C'est si dangereux de rouler dehors ? Demanda Paul.  
– Oui et non, il y a tout un tas de trucs et de machins qui peuvent cogner et endommager les véhicules. Des animaux, des débris, des pièges posés par les tribus. Mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, on ne va pas vous emmener dans des lieux dangereux ! Répondit Fred en riant.  
– C'est qui ses tribus en fait ?  
– Oh ce sont en partie des parias qui ont quitté les Villes, il y a aussi quelque illuminés qui pensent que la vie dans la Nature vaut mieux que le confort citadins. Un peu de tout.  
– Tu parlais de pirates…  
– Ah ! Ce sont des bandits, quand ils ne se font pas la guerre, ils essayent de piller les Centres. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas dans cette zone là. »

Fred s'en alla aider des passagers à entasser leur bagage. Paul ne bougea pas et regarda encore une fois la machine dans laquelle il allait monter. C'était la première fois qu'il allait quitter la Ville. Son lui de naissance et de vie. Il n'avait jamais envisagé le monde dehors que comme un étrange endroit où il ne se rendrait jamais. Il ne pensait pas « dehors ». Il n'y avait rien là. Que les Plaines, les Centres, des choses qui ne le regardaient pas en tant que citoyens normal.  
« Qu'est ce que je fais là ? » Se demanda-t-il dans une élan de lyrisme.

Ils quittèrent la Ville une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Les immenses portent s'ouvrirent vers le dehors, Paul jeta un dernier regard mélancolique sur les gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée. Il s'en allait.

Son premier choc fut la couleur des Plaines. Il avait pensé, comme beaucoup d'autres personnes, que l'extérieur était verdoyant et chatoyant mais c'était plutôt le contraire. Le paysage était déprimant au possible. Ils roulaient dans des ruines de Villes primitives où étaient encore debout les vestiges de ridicules tours dans lesquelles leurs ancêtres avaient habité. Paul pu reconnaître des routes, des magasins qu'il avait aperçu dans des films documentaires. Il contemplait le passé de l'humanité avec dégoût. Il n'y avait rien que des débris sur des kilomètres, c'était une civilisation morte.  
Au bout d'une bonne heure, le paysage urbain laissa place à un désert de sable et de pierre. Fred était en train d'expliquer qu'ils venaient de quitter l’agglomération qu'on appelait Paris dans le temps. Ils roulaient maintenant vers le Sud dans ce qui fut appelé après le Grand Changement Climatique : le Sahara du Nord. Ce désert était une conséquence de l'élargissement du Sahara qui avait porté ses sables au-delà de la mer Méditerranée engloutissant l'Espagne, le Portugal, l'Italie, la Grèce et le Sud de la France. Cela se passa bien après la Montée des Eaux qui avait fait fuir des milliers de personnes vers les hauteurs. Le monde était déjà plongé dans le chaos du Réchauffement Climatique, on ne se soucia plus des personnes qui durent survivre dans le nouveau désert.

Des milliers moururent, les survivants retournèrent à l'Âge de Pierre et formèrent les premières tribus.

« Voyez-vous, continua Fred, les survivants de la montée des eaux et de la désertification des terres durent trouver de nouvelles manières de s'alimenter. Certains spéculent sur la chasse et la cueillette,ce qui est fort improbable en milieu désertique. Les experts s'accordent pour dire que de nombreuses tribus retournèrent vers le cannibalisme notamment des corps de leurs proches. Ensuite, la guerre entre les tribus commença et les vaincus étaient mangés. »

Paul eut la nausée. Comment l'humanité pu descendre si bas ?

« Pendant se temps, les Villes continuèrent d'évoluer. Grâce à Internet et à d'autres technologies nous n'avons jamais perdu le contact avec les autres Villes. C'est ce qu'on a appelé la Grappe Urbaine qui a fondamentalement changé la vision que nous avons de l’État et du territoire. Vous voyez, quitter sa Ville c'est replonger dans le passé et construisant le futur ! Je vous laisse vous reposer un moment, car nous allons passer à traverser un désert avant d'arriver au Centre. Un peu de repos s'impose. »

Fred se rassit et lança un film sur les écrans du bus. C'était un thriller sur un peu antique sur l'histoire d'un homme perdu dans l'administration de sa cité. Paul l'avait déjà vu, il reporta son regard sur le paysage qui défilait.

Rien.

Il n'y avait rien à voir à part le fait que le paysage urbain avait laissé place à de longues dunes rougeoyante. Le sable n'était-il pas censé être jaune ?


	3. 3

Paul somnolait assis dans le bus. Dans son esprit, se mélangeait le bruit du moteur qui grognait comme un monstre fantastique. Le bus roulait à travers les dunes avec une régularité propre à la technologie de pointe. Personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'ils avaient quitté la route et que maintenant, il n'y avait que le désert autour d'eux. Paul somnolait assis dans le bus. Dans son esprit, se mélangeait le bruit du moteur qui grognait comme un monstre fantastique. Le bus roulait à travers les dunes avec une régularité propre à la technologie de pointe. Personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'ils avaient quitté la route et que maintenant, il n'y avait que le désert autour d'eux.

Fred avait rangé son sourire et regardait nerveusement les dunes autour de lui. Scrutant la moindre différence de température, le moindre nuage de sable. La moindre ombre pouvait signifier la présence d'un organisme vivant et là où ils se trouvaient, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

Le désert est un endroit dangereux et encore plus lorsqu'on transporte des citadins non-armés, une cible de choix pour des groupement terroristes qui échangeaient des vies pour des ressources. Les enlèvements de citoyens de citadins étaient déjà monnaie courante pour les groupes terroristes avant les changements climatiques. « Depuis que la civilisation européenne est tombée dans la décadence, c'est le bordel. » Pensa Fred.

« Hé, dit le chauffeur, regardez ça »

Fred porta son regard au loin et vit très clairement un drone voler à très basse altitude.

« Ce n'est pas normal, dit-il, ils volent haut. Il se passe quelque chose. Armez les canons magnétiques.  
– Roger. »

Fred se leva et prit une arme dans le compartiment de rangement au-dessus de lui. Ensuite, il s'adressa aux passagers.

« Chers amis, un objet non-identifié vient d'entrer dans notre champ de vue. Veuillez rester calmes et bien vouloir attacher vos ceintures.  
– Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda quelqu'un.  
– Rien de grave, mais par simple mesure de précaution, veuillez rester calme.  
– Sommes-nous attaqués par les tribus ?  
– Va-t-on être enlevés ?  
– Je le savais, cette expédition était dangereuse ! Je veux… Non, j'exige que l'on me ramène chez moi ! »  
Le ton monta rapidement et des personnes se levèrent pour se faire entendre. Fred essayait de les calmer sans succès. À cause de la tumulte des passagers, il n'entendit pas le chauffer crier :

« Impact ! »

Le choc renversa le bus sur le côté, tous les passagers furent projetés contre les parois. Paul qui avait attaché sa ceinture, se retrouva écrasé par plusieurs de ses collègues moins prévoyants. Fred lâcha son arme qui assomma le conducteur. Quelques secondes plus tard, un silence régna avant que les premiers cris de douleur se fasse entendre.  
Paul se dégagea avec difficulté. Il entendait des personnes gémir autour de lui. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses mains tremblaient de peur. Paul se sentait perdu comme un enfant qui aurait perdu ses parents. Des personnes appelaient à l'aide et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Merde, merde, merde » dit-il.

En se relevant, il vit Fred émerger d'une rangée de siège :

« Tout le monde, restez dans le bus. Nous allons nous occupez de le relever. Sous aucun prétexte, ne sortez pas. Les personnes qui ne sont pas blessées, essayez d'aider autour de vous. »

À ces mots, Fred se hissa jusqu'à la sortie du bus et en sortit. D'autres personnes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie tandis que certaines tentèrent d'aider les blessés.

« Pas de blessés grave, on dirait. Dit quelqu'un.  
– Quelle horreur ce voyage, je veux rentrer chez moi. On est perdu au milieu du désert et personne pour nous aider !  
– Je n'ai pas de roaming ! Pas moyen d’appeler les secours !  
– Ce n'est pas normal, il doit être possible d'avoir une couverture, sommes-nous en zone tribale ? »

Pendant ce temps, Fred marchait sous le soleil brûlant du désert. « Merde, merde, c'est quoi cette connerie ? ». Devant lui, il n'y avait rien, pas une seule trace du drone, ni d'un caillou ou que quoique se soit qui aurait renversé le bus. Il n'y avait que le sable et la chaleur. Fred entendait les gens gémir dans le bus.

« C'est particulier le désert, tout semble tellement dramatique et franchement sans issue. » Pensa-t-il avant de tirer son écran de poche pour appeler des secours.

Pas de roaming.

Ce n'est pas normal. Il releva les yeux afin d'essayer de reconnaître l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. A sa grande surprise, il ne le reconnaissait pas. Aucun repère n'était visible à l'horizon, pas un seul nuage de pollution citadine, pas une tour de contrôle, rien. « Avons-nous dévié de notre route ? Impossible. »

Il commença à sentir la peur lui monter au corps. L'adrénaline se déversa dans ses veines comme un torrent de milliers de corbeaux prédicateurs de mauvaise fortune. La main tremblante, il réessaya de se connecter, sans succès. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Rien, il répéta les mouvements jusqu'à en devenir fou. C'est à se moment qu'il sentit le sol bouger.  
Dans le bus, Paul essayait d'aider les personnes mal au point sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il y avait une ou deux épaules disloquées, un nez cassé, quelques personnes inconsciente et des doigts foulés. Rien de très grave, ce qui permettait aux personnes conscientes de se plaindre au maximum de leur capacités. Paul ne les supporta plus, il sorti du bus.

Il fut frappé par la vague de chaleur désertique et violemment ébloui par les reflets d'or que lui renvoyait le désert. Les yeux plissé au possible, il ne voyait pas bien ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Hé vous, restez dans le bus ! » Lui cria une voix.  
« Quoi ? Répondit Paul.  
– Dans le bus, c'est dangereux de rester ici. Cria Fred.  
– Je veux juste prendre un peu l'air ! »

Fred courut vers le bus. Il suait la peur et l'angoisse. Paul ne l'imaginait pas ainsi. Ses traits étaient tirés comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours.

« Il y a quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans les parages, je vais remonter dans le bus et vous devriez faire de même. Sinon, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. »

Paul se résigna à retourner écouter les plaintes des passagers. Il fut poussé un peu fortement par Fred qui referma la porte du bus en hâte avant d'essayer de réanimer le conducteur qui était toujours dans les vapes.

« Allez, réveille toi ! On a de la compagnie. Dit prestement Fred.  
– Mh, répondit le conducteur en ouvrant un œil, remettre le bus à l'endroit.  
– Oui ! Comment faut-il faire ?  
– Là, la manette. »

Sans attendre confirmation, Fred tira la manette d'un geste qui, au moyen d'un pied qui sorti sur le flanc du bus, le remit sur ses roues. Derrières d'autres plaintes fusèrent car personne ne les avait prévenus d'un tel changement.  
« Mais vous allez vous taire ? Cria Fred, hystérique. Nous sommes en zone hostile et peut-être observés. Soyez contents d'être en vie ! »

Le silence fut. Et fut rapidement remplacé par des chuchotements empressés sur la compétence de Fred et du chauffeur.

« Hé, Mehdi, chuchota Fred, t'es sur de où on se trouve ?  
– Oui, je crois. Répondit le chauffeur. Normalement, nous sommes sur la route vers le Centre.  
– Je suis sorti plus tôt, je n'ai vu aucun des repères habituels. Ni le grand nuage de pollution de la Ville ni celui de la suivante. Pas même une tour de contrôle. C'est quand même bizarre.  
– Ah, pourtant mon GPS indique bien cette route, regarde.  
– Il peut avoir été piraté. Tous les portables sont hors champs et puis… J'ai senti le sol bouger. »  
Mehdi pâlit : « Tu en es sur ?  
– Certains, je crois qu'on s'est planté de chemin et que maintenant on est dans la merde.  
– Je me rappelle d'avoir vu un drone plus tôt, tu crois que c'était un des nôtre ?  
– Aucune idée, il voulait trop bas pour que ça soit un du Centre. Peut-être un autre centre. C'était pourtant bien un Predator XII, non ? »

Mehdi garda la silence. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Fred. Ils avaient tous les deux compris qu'ils s'étaient aventuré très loin derrière les zones de sécurité et que maintenant, ils étaient tout seule et perdus.

« On leur dit ? Demanda Fred.  
– Non, on continue. On peut les endormir au besoin. »

Paul qui avait entendu toute la conversation, s'était crispé sur son siège. Ses mains agrippaient ses genoux d'une force que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches. Il ne se sentait pas mieux dans le bus, pas plus en sécurité. Il était perdu au milieu de nulle part, sans savoir où aller et avec des personnes qui ne pouvaient l'aider. Paul voulait s'enfouir dans un trou et y mourir. « C'est la fin » Pensa-t-il en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il ne cru pas Fred lorsqu'il annonça que la situation était sous contrôle, pas plus lorsqu'il a dit qu'il ouvrait l'air conditionné. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, la tête lourde, il répétait dans un demi-sommeil :

« Menteurs, menteurs, menteurs... »

Puis il s'endormit et oublia tout ses soucis.

***

Dans la salle de contrôle, Lily repassait en revue les feuilles de routes du bus qui aurait du être là, il y a une bonne heure.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle au garde en charge des feuilles de route.  
– Je ne sais pas, ils auraient du être là il y a une heure.  
– Oui, ça j'ai bien compris mais ils ne le sont pas. C'est normal ?  
– Non.  
– Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
– Je ne crois pas, répondit faiblement le garde. Nous avons perdu le contact radio il y a deux bonnes heures…  
– Pardon ? Dit Lily en commençant à fulminer.  
– Je viens de voir ça sur les logs, mais j'ai cru que c'était une panne… Comme on en a beaucoup dernièrement…  
– Tu viens de me dire que tu as perdu un bus entier de civils et que même si tu t'en es rendu compte, tu ne m'as pas avertie ?  
– Je… Non. Oui, enfin c'est compliqué…  
– Non, ce n'est pas compliqué ! Cria Lily. Tu me réponds par oui ou par non. As tu vu l'alerte ?  
– Oui.  
– M'as tu contacté ?  
– Oui, maintenant quoi.  
– M'as tu contacté suffisamment tôt pour organiser une mission de sauvetage ?  
– Non, mais il ne doit pas être trop tard.  
– Toi, tu files dans les cuisines et tu vas faire la vaisselle et récurer tout ce qu'on te donnera à récurer jusqu'à ta mutation ! Hurla Lily. C'est inadmissible que tu as perdu un bus de citadins, tu n'imagines même pas ce qui va nous arriver si on ne le retrouve pas. Non seulement c'est une faute professionnelle grave mais en plus, j'ai l'impression que tu te fous de ma gueule. C'est moi qui décide de ce qui est une panne ou pas !  
– Mais cheffe…  
– Pas de mais ! Ta seule responsabilité c'est de faire en sorte que je puisse me voir dans toutes les surfaces du Centre. Hors de ma vue ! »

Lily se jeta sur les moniteurs et alluma tous les capteurs en même temps ainsi qu'un scan des logs des connections du Centre. Le bus envoyait normalement un signal géo-localisé afin de pouvoir le suivre et ne pas le perdre.

« Oh merde.»

Le tracé du bus s'arrêtait brusquement de la même manière que les drones. Problème auquel Lily savait qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé la solution. Elle décida de croiser les logs du bus avec sa position géographique, son tracé initial et celui effectué. Les données montraient que le bus avait dévié de sa route de manière subite à la sortie de l'arrondissement urbain d'où il venait. Il émettait un signal encore sur une vingtaine de kilomètre puis, plus rien. Le dernier signal avait été émis il y a environ une heure, le temps pour ce genre de bus de faire 50 kilomètres .

Lily lança un appel de mobilisation urgente dans les canaux du Centre, ce qui était retransmis aux autres Centres. Il y en avait 6 dans un rayon de 300 kilomètres autour de celui de Lily. Deux se trouvaient dans une position triangulaire du lieu de disparition. Ils surveilleront leur espace tandis que Lily ira les chercher.

« Un bus ce n'est pas un drone. On ne peut pas se permettre de les perdre. » Pensa-t-elle.

L'urgence faisait monter la tension, elle sentait coulait d'adrénaline dans ses veine et tout autour d'elle semblait ralentir. Lily vêtit une armure pare-balle légère de couleur sable, un masque qui lui protégeait le visage ainsi que donnait des analyses sur son environnent et attrapa un fusil d'assaut léger. « J'espère ne pas avoir à l'utiliser. » Soupira-t-elle.

***

Paul fut réveillé par la chaleur qui régnait dans le bus. Ses vêtements étaient collés à son corps par la sueur. Il tira sur sa chemise, Paul dégoulinait. Son dos laissa une grande marque sur son siège lorsqu'il se leva. Le bus était vide.  
Son cœur se mit à battre, l'avaient-il abandonné ? Paul se dirigea vers la sortie du bus, la porte était ouverte. Une chaleur insupportable, comme celle d'un four, venait de l'extérieur. Paul inspira et plongea dans la fournaise. Au départ, il ne vit rien, le soleil l'éblouissait trop pour qu'il puisse distinguer des formes. Paul se mit en marche faute de meilleure idée. Après un moment, il sentit les premiers effets de la chaleur l'attaquer, ses habits chauffèrent au point où les porter devenait douloureux, il transpirait encore plus. Le sable brûlant commença à rentrer dans ses chaussures et lui irritait les doigts de pieds. Autour de lui, il n'y avait des dunes à perte de vue. Soudain, il vit une ombre se dessiner dans l'horizon brouillé par la chaleur. Cela ressemblait à une ville ou à des ruines.

« Sûrement un mirage, pensa-t-il, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai. » Il se dit qu'il récupérerait de l'eau et du matériel dans le bus mais lorsqu'il se retourna, celui-ci semblait avoir disparu. Paul n'avait pas marché plus d'une trentaine de pas. Paul cru que la chaleur lui jouait des tours ou qu'il était entouré de mirages.

Il est rassurant de penser cela, mais le pauvre citadin était à complètement à côté de plaque.

***

L'engin motorisé dans lequel montait Lily et son équipe était des plus étranges. Construit comme une grosse bulle oblongue, il était prévu pour circuler sur toute forme de terrain, depuis la terre à l'eau et dans l'air aussi. Le véhicule motorisé tout-terrain ou VMTT était armé comme une légion et pouvait se défendre contre n'importe quel ennemi moderne antique (et probablement futur aussi). Sans compter qu'il était aussi climatisé, ce qui était critique lors des missions dans le désert.

« Dernier rapport du bus, il y a une heure dix à vingt-trois kilomètres d'ici. Commença Li, le pilote du VMTT. Nous y serons dans trois minutes.  
– D'ici là, chef-opérateur Dimitri, je veux un rapport à chaque objet qui apparaît sur notre radar ainsi qu'un ping toutes les minutes à la base. Ordonna Lily. Si nous disparaissons à notre tour, il faut qu'on puisse être traqués. D'ailleurs, que tous le monde allume ses puces de géolocalisations. »

Tous les soldats appuyèrent sur leur avant-bras dans lequel il y avait une puce RFID+ qui avait remplacé les dog-tags américains qui servaient à reconnaître les soldats. L'armée en portait encore mais cela était purement décoratif. Les agents des Centres n'étaient pas l'armée et pour cela n'avait par l'occasion d'être coquets.

Le VMTT se souleva au-dessus du sol au moyen de moteurs magnétiques et se mit en route vers le point de disparition du bus. Lily était nerveuse, elle tripotait son écran souple rafraîchissant les données toutes les trois secondes, espérant que quelque chose apparaisse.

« Cheffe ! Alerta Dimitri. J'ai quelque chose à deux cents mètres d'ici. Objet métallique, long, motorisé. C'est le bus !  
– Statut ? Demanda Lily.  
– Vide, température intérieure haute, multiple trace de champs magnétiques, multiples traces de pas autour. Zone neutre, non revendiquée ni par nous, ni par les tribus connues.  
– Analyse des variations de température sur le sable.  
– Impossible sur un rayon de 5 mètres. Le bus rayonne de trop de chaleur. Ça doit faire un moment qu'il est là et qu'ils ont laissé la porte ouverte. Autour, il y a de multiples de traces de pas à des temps différents. C'est comme s'ils avaient tous quitté le bus un par un pendant une heure environ.  
– Dernière trace date de ?  
– 5 minutes.  
– Où se trouve le sujet ?  
– Les traces disparaissent après 10 mètres. Pareil pour les autres. On dirait qu'ils ont été tous téléportés ailleurs.  
– Je demande confirmation. Dit Lily nerveusement.  
– Confirmation en cours. Confirmé. »

Des drones qui disparaissent, des personnes qui disparaissent, ce n'est pas normal. Lily n'aimait pas ça. Tout cela n'était pas Naturel, c'était une intervention humaine.

« On descend et on analyse tout ce qu'on peut sur le bus. » Ordonna Lily sans ménagement.

Le bus était toujours allongé sur le côté dans une sorte de renfoncement. Comme si il avait été aspiré. Aucune trace de roues n'était visible. Les agents du Centre glissèrent le long des dunes pour en encerclant prudemment le véhicule. Le VMTT flottait au-dessus prêt à toute éventualité. Lily savait qu'elle prenait des risques énormes de se trouver hors des terrains contrôlés par les Centres avec des armes. Ils pouvaient, s'ils étaient découverts déclencher des problèmes avec les tribus alentours. Mais cela, Lily n'en avait cure, les citadins avant tout car leur enlèvement pourrait enflammer la région et personne n'avait besoin d'une autre guerre dans le désert.

Dimitri se posta devant l'entrée du bus pendant que Lily montait dedans.

« RAS. Dit-elle.  
– RAS. Lui répondit Dimitri.  
– On dirait qu'il n'y a pas eu de bataille à l'intérieur.  
– À l'extérieur, il y un impact en-dessous du bus. Comme si quelque chose avait tapé… sous l'engin.  
– Sous ?! »

Lily regardait l'impact avec stupeur et curiosité. Rien n'avait été abîmé de manière claire, c'était comme si le bus avait été délicatement soulevé ou comme s'il avait roulé sur une partie ronde. Ses pensée furent interrompues par un message du pilote, Li.

« Cheffe, je ne vous vois plus sur mon radar, on dirait que vous êtes sortis. Confirmez réception.  
– Confirmée. VMTT en visuel. Quelque chose n'est pas normal. Retraite immédiate.  
– Roger. »

Lily et son équipe remontèrent la dune jusqu'au point de rendez-vous avec le VMTT. Lily garda un œil sur la position de tous ses membres et de leur véhicule pour ne pas en perde sur le chemin. Elle fut surprise de voir son radar plusieurs personnes alors qu'elle ne voyait personne de visu.

« Tout le monde garde un contact radio. Dit-elle.  
– Roger. Lui répondirent toutes les voix.  
– VMTT, je ne vous ai pas en visuel, confirmez position. Demanda Dimitri.  
– Position confirmée, vous êtes devant ma porte. Répondit Li.  
– Comment ? Je ne vous vois pas. Dit Lily. Confirmation !  
– Affirmatif. Tout le monde est là. Vous ne me voyez pas ? Essayez de tendre la main. Dit Li. »

Lily tendit la main une main tremblante et toucha une surface solide : la coque du VMTT. Pourtant, elle ne le voyait pas, devant elle, il n'y avait que l'horizon désertique.

« Quelque chose ne va pas. Dit elle. Ouvrez la porte, on va essayer de rentrer.  
– Affirmatif. Répondit Li. C'est ouvert. »

Lily avança tout doucement et lorsqu'elle passa la tête dans l'embouchure du véhicule, tout réapparu.

« Que chacun me suive ! Dit elle. »

Elle ne dit plus un mot jusqu'au retour au Centre. Lily n'en revenait pas. Aucun de ses hommes ne comprenaient ce qu'il s'était passé. Le silence était simplement couvert par le ronronnement doux des moteurs magnétiques.

« Cheffe, s'avança Li, autorisation de parler demandée.  
– Accordée.  
– Qu'avez-vous fait pendant tout ce temps ?  
– Pardon ?  
– Entre le moment où vous êtes sortis et revenus, il y a bien une heure qui est passée. »

Lily sentit la tête lui tourner, sa vue se brouilla alors que le sang battait de plus en plus fort à ses tempes. Son équilibre vacilla et un instant plus tard, tout était redevenu normal.

« Quelque chose n'est pas normal. Prévenez la base que je veux une réunion avec tout le monde, analyse des logs et des visos avec les chefs des Centres alentours afin de savoir s'ils ont observés des phénomène identiques.  
– Cheffe, oui. Cheffe ! »

***

Paul n'avait pas arrêté de marcher. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il avait perdu conscience des distances et du temps. Le soleil lui avait tellement brûlé les épaules et chauffé la tête qu'il ne sentait plus rien. Son visage est bouffi de coup de soleil et de ses lèvres gercées s'étaient coagulé des croutes de sang. Il avançait en désespoir de cause, car s'arrêter voulait dire mourir et revenir en arrière n'était pas mieux. Il avançait vers les ruines qu'il apercevait au loin.

« Au loin, toujours plus loi, se répétait-il. »

Il avait repensé toute sa vie, tous ses amours ainsi que son travail et sa vie future. Paul s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était qu'un citadin gâté qui n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre car, alors qu'il était en train de mourir debout dans le sable, des milliers de personnes vivaient sous un toit.

Marchant isolé dans le désert, il avait apprit a reconnaître et à vénérer la beauté cruelle de la Nature. Les dunes infinies et les rochers rouges et gris semblaient les mêmes sur des kilomètres. Par moment, Paul pouvait reconnaître des ruines ensevelies d'anciennes agglomérations urbaines par leurs toits ou cheminées qui dépassaient des sables.

Il prit conscience que ce désert n'avait pas toujours été là, qu'avant il y avait de la vie ici.

« Mais il y a tellement longtemps, pensa-t-il, qu'auraient pensé ces personnes en voyant l'état de la Terre aujourd'hui ? Nous en voudraient-ils ? Seraient-ils contents qu'on soit toujours en vie et que l'humanité est toujours sur le chemin de la technologie ? Seraient-ils fiers de nos avancées sociales. ? »

Plus il avançait, plus il se sentait l'âme d'un penseur. Il découvrait dans son esprit des capacités de réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé.

« Tous ces écrans qui nous mangent du temps de cerveau, c'est à cela qu'est dû la perte de réflexion de notre génération, professait-t-il d'un air hagard, ce sont eux la cause de la perte de la Raison de l'Humanité. Nous étions plus vrai dans la douleur et dans le travail corporel. Nous étions des hommes. Les avancées technologiques n'ont fait que nous rendre plus faibles. Alors que nos ancêtres pouvaient marcher des jours et des jours dans le désert, je, représentant de ma génération et de mon monde, suis incapable de tenir… Depuis combien de temps je marche déjà ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour la première semaine ! Ce n'est pas grand chose... J'ai été plus occupé que prévu. Cependant, j'espère me rattraper bientôt :3


End file.
